


Twilight: Into The Dark

by ConnorBlueNovak



Series: The Twilight, Supernatural Spin Off, Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Sibling Dean Winchester, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorBlueNovak/pseuds/ConnorBlueNovak
Summary: Dean and Sam decided to let their mother Mary enjoy a newly married life. Shes rased them as a single mother for years and deserves a break, or at least that's what they tell her. And that's all they will tell her since Sam promised not to tell anyone about why they really moved.All of the stress of a new house, school, and having to deal with... People is all too much for poor Dean and nows there some mysterious guy he can't not think about! It's infuriating!Basically its gay Twilight with the supernatural characters.
Relationships: Balthazar/Charlie Bradbury, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Jo Harvelle, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/ Michael
Series: The Twilight, Supernatural Spin Off, Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768156
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Twilight: Into The Dark

Our mother drove Sammy and I down to the airport, I’m wearing a light sleeveless green plaid shirt as a sort of farewell, my goodbye to the bright sunny skies that I would surely miss within the hour.

The place where my brother and I are going, I wouldn't likely see it for some time and I'm already dreading the natural daily showers I'll have to endure.

We’re headed to Forks, the place of mine and Sam's birth, a place our mother had run from with us after a bad Divorce from a very young marriage. In total, after a few stops, it was a five hour flight on two planes then a one hour drive back to our old house.

Just before boarding the plane, our mother asked us for what felt like the millionth time.

“You don't have to go, you know” her arms slightly raised, sun-kissed skin inches away from my own.

“We know, mom. Really, we wanna go.” I said, Sammy nodding along. I was trying to sound convincing, which I almost did. I'm not a good liar but I've been telling this lie for so long. It wasn't a half-bad attempt.

Mom pursed her lips “you can both come home anytime, you just say the word and I'll come right back to get you both, ok?” She said it with determination but I can see the sacrifice in her eyes. She wants to spend time with her new husband, see the world, live a little after raising two kids by herself for so long.

“We’ll be fine, mom,” Sam said, giving her a hug as he shouldered his backpack and got out our shared suitcase from the trunk of the car.

Giving Mary a hug, I grabbed my own backpack and laptop bag. We said our goodbyes then before I knew it we were seated and up in the air. I gripped the seat with one hand and had Sam's left arm in a death grip.

I hate heights, they make me nervous and give me the worst anxiety. I felt like puking.

Sammy, my ever faithful, doting little brother, got his hand back out of my grip and wrapped it around my shoulders, replacing it with his other hand. 

A long flight and three near panic attacks later and we were finally landing and like always on planes, I was the last on and the first to get off. Sammy held me upright a little when my legs wobbled over to the police cruiser that John, our dad was standing next to.

This is the reason I'm so adamant in getting a car, despite the lack of real funds. I do not want to be driven around in a cop car, or be driven around by my police chief father. Slows down traffic, and people would stare.

“Hay Dean, Sam,” He said with a wide smile on his ageing face.

He gave us both a half hug and helped Sam put everything in the trunk, once on the road he tried to start a conversation, telling us that he had already enrolled them in the local school. He was really being very nice about all this and seemed pleased to have us stay with him.

He was confused though, which is reasonable, both Sam and I had never hidden our love for the blistering heat of hotter places and complains constantly about the sun, or rather lack thereof when on our annual trip to Forks

“So how's your mother?” he asked

“She's good, started a new hobby, baking and nearly burned the house down before we left.” Sammy chuckled, our mom always seemed to be causing some sort of chaos no matter how harmless her new hobby seems and she could never stick to the same thing for more than a couple months at best.

The rain caught up with us after almost ten minutes of driving, honestly, it was later than expected. It's not that I hate the rain, I just prefer not to be wet, cold and miserable, everything else about it is fine.

But it's okay, I had already condemned myself to life in nearly constant rain so it's nothing I didn't expect. The only real problem is clothing, both me and Sam have a scarce amount of warm clothes since we both lived in a hot, rainless place for a long time. We need to go shopping and soon.

“So, Dean” John started “I've found a good car for you, quite cheap too” he announced, a sense of pride in the way he spoke.

“What type of car?” I was somewhat concerned about the word quite cheap, not that I had a lot of money to throw at a car, but the things are expensive.

“An Impala, Chevy I think.” He answered then added, “You remember the Blacks?”

“No,” both me and Sam said in unison, we did that sometimes and I gave him a grin, people had thought we were twins with the way we seemed to know each other so well. That, and Sam was a sasquatch so he didn't look like a fifteen-year-old

“Well, we went fishing with him when you boys were younger. Both of us, still do. He's in a wheelchair now and has no use for it so he offered to sell it to me cheap.”

No wonder I didn't remember, I had a good track record of shoving aside painful and or humiliating memories, catching slimy, ugly fish then watching them get beheaded and disembowelled was not my idea of fun or family bonding time.

The car, however, I decided didn't really matter how old it was, it's a classic and if there's anything I love just as much as pie, it's a good ol' classic car. As long as it is in fact cheap I’d most likely buy it.

“How much is it?” I asked and was surprised to see John smiled at me through the car's mirror.

“Well Dean, I kinda already bought it as a sort of homecoming gift.” he said.

Wow. A car. For free?! The rush of gratitude and relief hit me like a ton of bricks. Getting a car was a must for me but it would have most likely ended up with a loan, not something I wanted hanging over my head.

“Thanks, Dad I'm sure it's great,” I said, a blush creeping up my neck. I meant that and now my horrifying day tomorrow will be that much less terrifying, at least me and Sam won't stand out like a sore thumb.

John blushed too, neither me nor him are good at expressing emotions, Sam always said we were emotionally constipated, I always told him that was disgusting.

“So where's my car, dad?” Sam teased him and only got him an eye-roll.

“Your homecoming gift is the gift of me cleaning out the extra room and letting you sleep away from your brothers sleep talking.” he laughed.

“Hey!” I said trying to give my father a menacing glare, he and the traitor brother of mine only laughed harder.

Pulling into the driveway a while later, I half fell out of the car in order to run my hands down the sides of the most beautiful car I have ever had the immense pleasure to see.

My new car!! Or at least new to me, is a black beauty with four doors and a clean polish with not a dent in sight.

“Wow Dad,” I said, hands still exploring the exterior of the Impala. “It's amazing, thank you so, so much!” this may be the only good thing to come from my self-imprisonment and it was almost worth the plane ride… Almost, but not quite.

“Come on you” Sammy said, shoving my pack into my arms and having to practically drag me into the house. 

Everything was the same as it had been since the last time we were here, which is the same as when Sam and I left with Mary when we were little. It took one trip for us to get everything in our rooms and separate our belongings from the trunk.

I put away my socks and underwear in the top draw of old wooden drawers, my shirts going in the one below and bottoms in the last with my nightwear being folded up in the drawers built into my queen-sized bed which is memory foam. Memory Foam! If I weren't raised to cringe at the idea I would have sunk onto one knee and propose to it.

Looking around my room I felt a sense of calm, not peace but quiet at least. The room, the one I had since birth, still has green walls and a large window and an oak writing desk. It's nice, a little empty, it lacks a lived-in feel that I would love and somewhat hate to change.

If I made the room feel like home that would make it fully set in that I was stuck here for the next few years, something I don't really want to come to terms with. Even if It was my choice.

I looked out the window and felt a tear fall down my cheek, I'm not going to cry. Not yet, that would come later tonight when the other residents of the house were asleep.

“I can’t show any weakness,” I tell myself firmly “I need to be strong no matter what,” I wipe my face and grab my toiletries bag and announce to the house in a loud voice that I'm taking a shower, the door has a lock but since it was the only bathroom I felt like I needed to make sure neither my father or brother needed to use it before I got in.

I have to stay strong, I have to. I can't have a repeat of the last school I was in and Sammy will need me too even if he's better at re-adjusting to new places.

Looking in the mirror as I brushed my hair, wanting to get any knots out before washing it. My pale skin, too pale for someone who has lived in the valley of the sun for years, had a sprinkle of freckles across my cheeks and nose and some on the rest of my body too. 

I have bright green eyes and brown hair much like the surrounding forests. I never liked my appearance and always felt self-conscious, my brother’s got it better, even at fifteen, he's tall and muscular. The good genes obviously passed me and when straight to him.

Turning on the shower and getting undressed I hummed under the fall of warm water, feeling the calm and tranquillity it brings. I wash slowly, methodically using lavender and honey shampoo with strawberry smelling body wash. 

I don't know why, maybe because I'm autistic, but nice smelling things always helps me relax, wind down, that combined with the water and I almost felt better, the previous bout of silent tears already forgotten and my coming onslaught of a break down put to the back of my mind.

Wrapping a towel around my shoulders and running back to my room I dried off and changed into grey sweatpants and a plain green jumper that my mom said looked good with my eyes.

Grabbing my case and getting out my laptop I set it up at the desk and plugged in the charger not turning it on at the plug but leaving them there for future use. I don't have a phone, I hate using them and I never know what to say on a call and am painfully awkward when texting. If I need to contact anyone I have my email and if push comes to shove John had a house phone I could use.

Flopping on my bed an hour later after a late dinner I didn't bother to get under the covers, It wasn't likely I'd have a good sleep and I honestly can't be bothered.

We had microwave meals which Sam wrinkled his nose at, he had worked out a new regime with John and they both devised that home-cooked meals taste better and are healthier. Sam is a great cook, our dad and I, not so much.

The old fear became fresh and panic grabbed at my ankles trying to drag me into the depths.

What if I didn't fit in? What if Sammy didn't like it? I'm terrible at most classes and feel sick at the thought of being called on in class, even worse than any of that… What if something happened as it did before, the bullying was bad enough but I can't go through that again. 

Burying my face in a pillow I let the tears break free and soak into the fabric underneath me. What if I didn't make any friends? Heck, I don't even know if I want friends. People are so complicated and I never once fit in anywhere. Not back home with over three thousand students and probably not here either.

I just don't fit in with people my age, or perhaps people in general, animals, in my opinion, were much better and they didn't betray you… Maybe I could convince John to let me get a dog? I was scared of them when I was little but when our old neighbour got a shaggy shelter dog I fell in love with the loyal animals and had wanted one ever since.

Thinking of dogs I managed to fall into an uneasy sleep only to be woken up by my brother four hours later, my overthinking eating into my designated time of rest.

Breakfast was a dull event, John had already left for work, a message telling us to have a good day stuck to the fridge and held there by a pie magnet that's been there since the beginning of time.

We have an hour, which is good, since I like having time to think before getting to school, too much excitement in the morning would make me even more nervous and I already felt sick. Sam made toast and smeared a good portion of apple jam on mine with him opting for banana and peanut butter on his.

I nibbled on it half-heartedly, knowing I'd be hungry later but not being able to force down the entire slice. I downed a glass of orange juice before walking out the door, Sammy close behind me.

Once seated Sam turned on me and I already knew what he was going to say before the words left his mouth.

“Are you sure you want to come in today?” he asked, worry heavy in his voice “I could scope the place out and then you could come tomorrow or start next week” It's annoying, people thinking I can’t do things but I know he means well, my little brother, always trying to look after me.

“I'll be ok, Sammy,” I said trying to give him a reassuring smile.

“Ok, but we’re meeting for lunch and I'm walking you to your first class” it wasn't a question and I didn't mind, I would need my brother reassurance after going to a new strange place full of new strange people.

“Ok Sammy, sure thing” he nodded and we both put our seatbelts on. The drive to the school was great despite my nerves. The Impala, now known as Baby, drove like a dream and when I parked in the student car park I couldn't help patting her on the hood and telling her I'd be back soon.

Baby’s my new best friend. Much to Sam’s amusement.

We walked over to a building we knew to be the main office and a drizzle of rain started as we reached the door. The room isn't big but held a large desk and had a few chairs in a conder next to a magazine rack, Sam approached the lady at the front desk.

“Hello Ma'am, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, we were told to come here at the start of the day.” 

The lady smiled at him and gave us both a map and two checklists that we would have to hand in at the end of the day with signatures of all our teachers as evidence of us attending the assigned lessons. She showed us the best routes and wished us good luck I smiled and like I did with Sam reassured her that we would be fine.

Walking out the door I could see more students were arriving and It felt nice to notice that I'm not over or underdressed. My shirt is the same as the one I wore yesterday with loose dark blue jeans and a yellow raincoat. Another thing to note was that, for once, I didn't stick out, my skin not an oddity as it was back home where everyone was tanned and gorgeous.

I also felt a new sense of pride as, in my opinion, Baby was definitely the best looking car in the lot.

Looking down at the map in my hands I tried and failed to figure out where I was headed, maps were never my strong suit and Sam did indeed have to show me the way to my first class before heading off to his own.

As we got closer to block three, I felt my chest tighten, people were looking our way and I couldn't help the panic from crawling up my spine.

Gulping, I gave my brother one last look before resigning myself to taking a deep breath and stepping into the classroom, reminding myself that I would see him in a few hours. 

I can do this, I can do this I thought rapidly as I forced myself to exhale, some people were already sitting at their desks and one was hanging their coat on a long line of hooks, I copied, then went over to the teacher and gave him my list. 

He stared at me and of course, I blushed a deep red and I avoided his eyes and opted to look down at my feet as he signed it and sent me to my seat. It was English, so naturally, I sucked at everything, I like reading but my spelling, grammar and punctuation sucked and I knew I was notoriously bad at memorizing things like dates, times and basically anything relatively important.

Walking to my seat, eyes followed me and I did my damnedest not to catch anyone's over-curious gaze. The teacher gave a long lecture and set a book for the class to read, Romeo and Juliet, nothing I hadn't read before, not that I’d ever admit that, not to Sam not to anyone!

Once the class was over I stuffed the old, well-used book in my bag and made for the exit, tension already building in anticipation for the next wave of students I'd have to face.

Waking in the hallway a boy caught up with me, he was scrawny looking with an overly friendly smile “Hey so you're Dean, right?” He asked me, I nodded and kept walking “'Cool,' I'm Garth, what class have you got next?” 

“Something in building four, didn't look at what,” I said tentatively, my voice sounding smaller than I wanted it to. All around us people seemed to be trying to listen.

“I'm heading to block six. I can walk you over there if you want.” and again I merely nodded, not really knowing where I was going and not wanting to look like an idiot while trying to use the map.

As promised, he walked me right to the door “I'll see you later, maybe we'll have more classes together” Garth said and I gave him a weak smile, he seemed nice, if a little chatty, he talked almost nonstop before we got to the door of building four and mostly about some girl named Bess.

The rest of the morning went on slowly, but most of the teachers seemed ok. The only one that made it on my shit list was the math teacher, who I would have hated anyway because of the subject he taught, he was the only one who made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. Of course, I tripped over my words and feet, making my face light up like Rudolph's red nose.

During the last class before lunch I met a girl named Jess who came up and talked to me, she didn't ask many questions and instead talked about the subject. I like her, she didn't stare like everyone else did.

She invited me to lunch and I said yes once she assured me that my brother could join, Sammy would be proud, I'm talking, playing nice.

Walking into the mass of people in the cafeteria I felt my heart rate jump, suddenly food didn't seem very important even if I was hungry and only ate the corner of the toast I was given for breakfast. 

My chest constricted and I hunched over slightly, the instinct to run nearly had me out the door but before I could, Sammy's hand grabbed mine and he was rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

“Let’s get some food, ok” he said then looked to introduce himself to Jess before towing me to the serving station and heaping a large amount of some sort of pasta bake on a plate for me and grabbed a chocolate shake and jelly cup to add to my tray. He got rabbit food for himself, a huge salad with whole-grain bread. 

Disgusting! Even close to a panic attack I feel insulted by the green junk on his plate.

Sitting at a table with Jess and Sam which was seconds later joined by Garth and Bess, I ignored the happy chatter they started and instead dug my fork in the pasta and made myself take a bite. It was good, not the worst school food he'd ever eaten but it was mostly tasteless, probably due to the fact I was still on edge.

Looking around, barely paying attention to what I was putting in my mouth, I spotted a table close to the large windows by the outside entrance to the dining hall and I felt my jaw drop.

There were five of them. Five drop-dead gorgeous people at the table, they all looked like models. 

One of them was blonde with waves in her hair and perfectly symmetrical features, she was the type of girl that made everyone else in the room doubt their self-worth… Or at least made me doubt my self-worth.

The boy sitting next to her was the shortest of the guys, but still taller than me, he had dark hair and a sort of mischievous smirk playing at his lips. The next guy sitting opposite him was the tallest, he had short dusty blonde-brown hair and lean muscle visible under his shirt. 

His arm was wrapped around a small redhead who was smiling widely, wrapped in conversing with the other girl, from a distance she looked like she was on fire.

But none of them were the reason for my staring, no. It was the last boy sitting at the end of the table next to the redhead.

No words could come to mind, no words would do him justice. He was tall and lean with ruffled dark brown hair and a little stubble on his face. He had a soft sort of power about him, he sat with a straight back and impeccable posture.

He is without a doubt the most riveting and attractive person I'd ever seen, however, these features were nothing compared to his eyes. His calm, bottomless eyes of striking blue, it was like they were made from the purest ocean water or lighting.

He was like a real-life angel.

Looking at him, mouth agape, I felt all of my anxieties, tensions and troubles leave me like the brush of a gentle hand had wafted them all aside and replaced them with a warmth, and an unfamiliar feeling of comfort.

This work of art, an angel among mortals, this devastatingly exquisitely divine being turned his head and locked eyes with me.

At first, all I could do was look into the endless blue, my brain all but short-circuited. It took me a good moment to look down at my food in embarrassment for being caught looking, a blush undoubtedly creeping onto my cheeks.

“Who are they?” I asked quietly to the table at large, my tone must have given it away because Jess giggled.

“That's the Novak’s” she said, glancing over at them, “The blonde one and the tallest boy are Josephine and Balthazar Hale, the redhead and shortest guy is Charline and Gabriel Novak and the other guy is Castiel Novak. Castiel is Mr Novak’s younger brother and the rest were adopted by him and his wife.”

Looking over my shoulder, I could see the one I was looking at, Castiel was still studying me, one eyebrow raised. I looked back at Jess.

They all had such odd names, old names like grandmas and grandpas have.

“They're all gorgeous” Jess continued, not a hint of embarrassment at her own confession “But They're pretty much all taken, Jo and Gabriel are together and so are Balthazar and Charlie, Castiel doesn't date”

Upon the last comment, Garth and Bess laughed a little. “I'm guessing there's a story to go with that,” I said dryly, at least now I had something, or rather someone to talk about, using it as an exercise to find common ground with the other students.

“Yeh” Garth said through bursts of laughter “There's this girl, real mean always picking on other people, she dated lots and never got turned down, or at least before shed asked him out”

There was mirth in the eyes of all three of my new… Friends?

“He was so blunt about it, it was damn hilarious!” another boy at the table said “He just looked at her blankly and said that ‘he didn't associate with those who cause emotional distress and pain to people less fortunate than themselves’ then walked away. It was like the coolest thing ever!”

“So badass,” Jess agreed

“Basically a school hero,” Garth added

I chanced another look back at their table, Castiel was eating again and I noticed a small smile on his lips as if he had heard something funny and was slightly amused by it.

Looking at his face more I could spot a small frown creasing his perfect face. Smiling and frowning? Something told me this guy was complicated.

“Have they always lived here?” I asked, surely I would have noticed them before when Sammy and I had visited.

“No, they moved here two years, all the way from Alaska!” Jess said and I felt an odd sort of respect for them. They were new here too, not as much as Sam and myself but they obviously didn't fit in, yes all very pretty but from the looks of them not at all social.

They were outsiders, like me they were not accepted, this was easy to see in the way all the other students avoided them like the plague, the tables in their immediate vicinity were empty and some opted to add chairs to already full tables rather than sit at them.

I forced myself to not take a peak for the rest of lunch, I don't want to be like the people who openly gawked at me.

After we had all eaten, I had eaten half the pasta and wolfed down the chocolate milk and jelly, Jess walked with me over to my next class with Sam, biology.

As we walked in I felt less uneasy than I had for the previous lessons, perhaps because I had gotten friendly with some people, either way, I hope that everyone had sated their curiosity and stopped their constant spying.

Not that it mattered, as I went to give my slip to the teacher she and Sam took off going to their own lessons. The teacher gave me no grief for introductions and handed me the slip of paper back and told me to take a seat.

Turning around, I saw a sea of people with only one desk with an empty chair. The one next to him.

Walking over there felt like it lasted an age and when I finally got the desk I stood for an uncomfortably long time before sitting down and opening my book trying to ignore the flush of heat in my face.

Feeling bad for acting kinda rude, I peeped up at him “Hi,” I muttered, half of me hoping that he wouldn't hear me and the shyness in my voice. 

Obviously the universe hates me.

“Hello,” He said and my god. His voice. His damn voice! It was deep and gravelly and as he turned to face me his intense eyes locked with mine again. Ducking my head was all I could do to stop from reaching out and touching his face to see if his voice rumbled all the way through his body.

From the corner of my eye I could see him leaning away from me, sitting at the edge of his chair that was as physically far from me as possible. He was rigid and his hands were in fists on his legs and his nostrils flared like he smelled something bad.

Up close I could notice toned muscles and could see, even from sitting down that he was taller than I first thought.

Half listening to the teacher I tried to take a sniff at myself, I smelled like Lavender, honey and strawberries. They were nice smalls although I do use the strongest smelling products, they tended to last on my skin and in my hair better than normal body and hair wash.

During the lesson Castiel never relaxed, it was like he was at full attention in an army camp and the hour dragged on so slowly I questioned whether or not time had frozen.

I chanced a glimpse of him every now and then, each time seeing his emotionless face and rigid body. What did I do to cause such a reaction? When he spoke he sounded polite but from his body language, you'd think I had threatened him.

I took notes, trying to be a good student but sitting next to the stiff body of sex on legs, I didn't end up with half as many notes as everyone else.

At the end of class, when the bell rang he stood up and looked down at me with a poker face firmly in place as he spoke “Drive safe” then walked swiftly out the room before anyone else had even gathered the bags and books together.

Getting up in a sort of daze I left the class. Perhaps Castiel just had a bad day or maybe he was always in a sour mood.

“Hay your Dean Winchester right?” a blond-haired boy asked, I cringed not wanting any more attention than I had already endured.

“Yes,” I said, trying to make it obvious that I wanted to be left alone.

“I'm Mike, Mike Newton, are you headed to the gym?” He seemed determined to talk and I didn't want to seem rude so I nodded.

“Me too!” he exclaimed, seeming way too happy about it and I grunted in recognition going back to what Sammy said was my caveman speech, it happens when I've been talking too much to too many strangers or if I'm really nervous.

“So did you stab Novak with a pencil or something, dude looked like he was ready to run for the door all lesson.” Still not wanting to talk I shrugged.

So he's not normally like that? He doesn't seem nasty or mean just mildly irritated, maybe he had a thing for personal space? Or germs?

“Well it's his loss,” The guy, Mike said before holding the door for me to the boy’s locker room. I gave him a tentative smile and dumped my bag in a locker, the coach had found a uniform for me but I didn't need to wear it today as everyone else had already changed by the time the right size was found.

Having come to terms with my hopelessness at any kind of sport, I hung back and tried not to injure myself or others during a long game of volleyball.

Back at my old school, we had a choice if we wanted to do gym or take a free period to continue with other work. Here, however, it’s mandatory and stupid.

Finally, the last bell rang out and I escaped the sweaty, stinky gym walking as fast as I could without going into a sprint. At least I hadn't sent anyone to the hospital for the first hour of many painful exercise classes.

Meeting up with Sam at the entrance to the reception office, we went inside to hand in the slips that showed proof of us showing up to lessons.

“Math was ok,” Sam said, “I'm not the best but I at least got what was happening, the teacher seemed better than our old one.”

“Maybe if we're lucky they'll actually know a bit about their subjects,” I mutter, Sam snorted.

Our old school was many things, it had many things. New buildings, fast computers and top of line facilities. Good teachers, however, were sadly not on the payroll.

Closing the door behind us, a particularly strong breeze ruffled my hair and as I looked up and saw Castiel at the desk talking, arguing with the lady sitting there.

He stiffened and jerked his head in my direction, he looked so angry, furious even.

“Never mind,” he said, his gravelly voice causing a shudder to ripple down my spine “I can see that there is nothing I can do, thank you for your time”. He swept out the door In a few graceful steps, walking as far from me as he could and suddenly it was just me, Sam and the receptionist.

Following Sammy to the desk the lady turned to us “How was your first day?” she asked, taking our slips. 

I shrugged “Great, we met a few people and lessons went so bad,” Sammy said for the both of us. The woman smiled and soon we were getting back into the Impala, the calming smell of leather seats soothing my nerves as I drove us back to John's house.

Already Baby felt more like home than any building ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye the way Im looking for someone or someones to check my work before I post, I beleave there called Betas but I dont know how it works, Id love some advise.


End file.
